Monster
by TF-Mercedes12295
Summary: This is my secdond story so please be nice. This is from the point of view of my oc and from others. Shepard  m  /oc/Garrus type of story. Please leave reviews because I like to read them. A story about a girl who's life gets twisted around.


Chapter 1: Back to reality

Okay so this is my second story and I really hope that you all will like it. I'm not too good with remembering everything about this type of things. I read the books as well and thought of writing something different than coming from the point of view of Shepard like every other story. Please no flamers…I really just want some constructive criticism. Thanks for taking your time to read my story =)

-O-O

Sam only remembered that she had blacked out after the bombing and couldn't quite remember where she was. She tried to move but something heavy had landed on her and was pinning her down against something sticky and wet. It smelled of iron and something else but she couldn't see for it was to dark where she was at. Sam shook her head as much as she could with the available space around her head. There was movement from somewhere but she was so confused at the moment that Sam couldn't pin from which direction it was coming from. Suddenly it had all come back to her. Sam heard her name being called from the direction of the sound.

A piece of ruble was moving and then was pulled from its spot, blinding Sam for a second. A man face appeared in the hole and then his hands were in movement to remove the rest of the ruble that was in his way. Sam was pulled a bit hard from her crushing prison but it was better than staying there to die of suffocation.

"What the hell Sam…this mission was supposed to be cleaner than the way you left it. I had to clean up your mess for you." He narrowed his eyes in a menacing stare and looked Sam straight in the eyes. His hazel eye's not even making a blink. His facial features were young but he looked to be around the age of 26.

" I'm so sorry Mark…I ran as fast as I could but an armed sun came around the corner." Sam looked him in the eyes showing no fear for her mess up. She had trained her whole life to be where she was now.

"I trained you better than this…we should go before the police come and find the bodies. Will talk about your failure on the way back to the big man's place." Mark looked at her and softened his facial features back to his normal laid back self.

Grabbing Sam's wrist and leading her on to the hidden vehicle Mark looks around to see if there is any sign of danger. A modern motorcycle that could only hold two passengers is removed from the spot in between two stacks of pallets. Mark reaches over the side of the motorcycle and grabs two helmets, handing one to Sam. The helmets are pitch black and makes both Mark and Sam blend into the night. Their suits as well as their light armor blending into the night with the motorcycle.

"Get on" Mark puts one leg over the side of the motorcycle and looks around back at Sam with his visor up. Sam's instincts kick in and she jumps on to the waiting vehicle that will take her to her employers place.

"Wait…what do we do about the weapons we have." Sam moves to remove her issued gun.

"Nothing, no one will notice. Now come on settle down and hold on." Mark flips his visor down and waits for Sam to put her arms around his torso. As soon as Sam puts her arms around him he speeds off in the opposite direction of where the sirens were coming from.

Sam can only think of the failure that she has caused and what will happen to her place among the trained. But she had never seen the others who had her same abilities, If you wanted to call it that. She was a monster on the inside but Mark always made her feel more human than she really was. The memories of the training that she had would always remind her of what she really was and how Mark was only trying to make her feel better about herself. Sam was lost in her thoughts and just let Mark do the designated driver things to get them to safety.

-O-O

Shepard was praised by every one in the galaxy and felt great, but this attention was to much right now. He had been used for to long and felt that he needed rest…about four years of non wake able rest. Jake just wanted to be left alone and have some piece and quiet relax.

"Shepard, I believe it's time to start heading towards down town now to give your speech." Garrus had walked into Shepard's room in his newly repaired armor. He looked as if he always had…not showing any of his emotions on how he was feeling right now, but Shepard knew him better than when he had first met him.

"Your feeling just as I do…I just want to get this over with and relax for a while" Yeah right more like a year.

"Shepard, I'll be honest…these people are becoming needy and aren't giving anyone in the crew a rest." Garrus stood with his arms crossed and looking towards the open window in the far left.

"You ready to be hounded by women after this speech Shepard?" Garrus was now looking at Shepard with his ice blue eyes and a turians way of a smile on his face.

Shepard just let out a chuckle and threaded his fingers through his thick short hair. His bronze colored hair moving with ease after his nice long hot shower. The dirt of battle coming off of his tense skin at that moment during showering.

"You always know how to make me laugh Garrus. And you ready for women turians to claw at you?" Shepard raised an eyebrow and looked up from his position of cleaning his lower shins armor

"No not really, they seem to bite more than claw." Garrus and Shepard let out their laughter and start heading toward the door way.

Shepard and Garrus were about to have their nightly does of praise from every one in the galaxy tonight. The streets will be lite up and bars will be filled to complete capacity near down town. Jake couldn't help but to smile and just put his emotions of wanting to be left alone aside.

-O-O

Sam was put into her room among the rest here on the facility and was to await her punishment for messing up on her assignment with Mark. Her room was plain with just a few things that were necessary in it. On her left wall were her weapons from each of her missions. They were trophies and were sometimes useful on certain missions to assassinate people who were not coming to terms with the big boss. Sam only felt pity for herself and hoped that she was to be given the chance to get her honor back.

The door slide open and in stepped Mark who was alone at the moment. His toned body making a shadow loom from where he was standing in front of the out side hall lights. His short hair shining light brown with his natural up combed front hair style.

"I'm sorry for having you feel the way you probably feel right now. I just want you to know that you're not going to be punished. I took the blame and made up for my mistake." Mark approached Sam and sat beside her on her love seat couch. He hugged Sam and began to kiss comfort her. He had had flings with Sam but never went to far for getting attached to someone that was always in the danger of possible never returning.

Mark and Sam got up as they heard steps outside the door. The doors sliding open to reveal the big man. He didn't look at all like a fat man but a normal toned man who looked about in his late forties, wearing a suit. He walked towards Mark and Sam and looked at Mark to give him the qew that he was to leave now. Mark nodded and walked in the direction of the front on the room. Mark looked back at Sam and turned again to leave.

"Now that he has been informed about what your mission is to be, it's time to tell you. You're not to be punished but you are going to be given another chance." Cerberus Stared at Sam and didn't show any of his emotions on his face.

"What is it sir?" Sam replied while looking him in the eyes. Mark had taught her to never look down even in being dishonored for it showed weakness. Weakness was never to be in your emotions.

"Your Mission is to find Shepard…shouldn't be to hard considering that his speech is in a couple of hours from now, and try to bring him alive to me. You might have to use your abilities that I gave you." He was smiling his sinister side smile and made a move to take out one of his cigars from his suit inside pocket. "I need him for a little experiment that is to be done." He lit his cigar with his lighter and puffed at it once. Letting out the smoke after a few seconds and savoring the taste.

Sam thought of it for a while and replied "Yes sir, I will not fail this and will bring you back Shepard soon."

Sam's thoughts flashed back to her first years here at the facility, the ones that she could remember. Her time when she was taken from her parent who had thought that she was going to a good place for school. Her parents were only just a distant memory and how their faces had showed their feeling for being proud for their daughter. Then being trained to assassin people at the age of nine with mark only being just 14 at the time training her. He was the only companion that she could truly trust and needed to be there for. Then at the age of fifteen Sam had been strapped down to a table and injected with some engineered liquid that coursed through her veins. It made her a monster and her body could not control itself, burning in gulfed her body. Her face had mutated and began to form into hard skin and her hair had turned into fringes, making her change her whole appearance. After the experiment she was put to sleep and woke up to find that she was human again. The big man had told her that she was able to change her appearance but with it would come pain, having the ability to mutate into any organic alien species. All this went through her mind in a mater of thirty seconds.

Sam was a monster and he had made her that way…telling her that the aliens she was mutating into were disgusting but it was a way to help humanity become better and survive. It gave us a chance to be top dog again.

"I assume that you will be successful and bring him back. Let there be no surviving witnesses if there are any. People will assume that he just went off for a long vacation." His cigar just a bit shorter than when it was first lite. "Seduce the guy if you can because he owes me something that has to be paid back. And I always am to be one step ahead of my sub superiorities." With that the man left and gave Sam her peace of mind to think about her plan. Mark would of course be there with her to help assist her with the soon to be victim.

Mark walked into the room and look at Sam suspecting she knew what was to come with there mission. Hopefully both survived and came out with no wounds…only this was Shepard that the man was talking about. Sam looked at Mark and grabbed her hair to put it into a ponytail. Her skin was pale while Mark had a bit of a tan to his skin. Her Burnett hair was thick and her side bang was pushed off to the right side of her face. Mark came up to her and hugged her and kissed Sam on her cheek, leaning down to do so. He was about five feet eleven and she was only five four, making their movements a lot more different from the others. They would have to get just the basic weapons to keep them from being noticed. This mission might be more difficult than they might suspect. Both moved to get their weapons and find something nice and casual to wear.

-O-O

Just the beginning and I hoped you all liked it. Kind of long but just needed you to all know what's to come or think of what's going to happen. Till next time…I hope I get some good reviews and comments. By the way please leave a comment and REVIEW! ^-^


End file.
